Talk:Total Drama 101
Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! *harasses BB* Kevin's a little bored 02:01, May 31, 2010 (UTC) 17:41, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, hush. :P ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 16:58, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey BB, can Fanny be in it? Fanfiction2010 ☆Legendary Unison buddies!!! BUNDLES OF ODDNESS EVERYWHERE! 00:06, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : I'm so sorry, I didn't see this earlier. The positions have all been filled now, I apologize. :( ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 00:16, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Cry face. It's okay. Fanfiction2010 ☆Legendary Unison buddies!!! BUNDLES OF ODDNESS EVERYWHERE! 00:18, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Sounds awesome! --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 06:44, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you! :D ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 16:20, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Looks awesome, I can't wait for Chapter One! --'CD-TDA' (talk and ) 10:15, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : I'm working on it right now. ^_^ ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 16:20, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :No offense but Terry is so not epic since he never talks and he is like an unknown person. TDA ROCKS 22:19, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : I didn't get a chance to have everyone talk as much as I waned them to the first chapter, but don't worry, he will talk more. ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 22:30, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Wow! Epic first chapter, BB! I loved Tammi's parts and Ryan/Nalyd was really epic. The "tree stump" part made me laugh in real life. I look forward to the next chapter! --'CD-TDA' (talk and ) 22:23, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you!! I'm starting on it right now! ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 22:30, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Woe. Epic chapter! I loved Ariel's parts. IDK why he calls a girl hot (Do nice guys call girls hot?)... But you're the author! :D French dude made me XD! Lookin' firward for next chappy! ^^ --Dr. Totaldramaman Then talk to me. 22:53, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : Actually, that "hot" part was CD-TDA's idea (and, yes, they do)... She wanted some male to hit on her character so she could have that "not-in-your-dreams" line, so I chose you to do it. xD Thanks for reading! ^_^ ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 22:56, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I am officially in love with this fanfiction. The first chapter was undoubtedly the most hilarious one yet (maybe it's because there's only been one), but I'm sure your others will be just as enjoyable. My favorite parts would definitely have to be the introductions. I think it was wise to cut them short, considering you don't want a chapter to be too long...Brandon and Nalyd were simply hilarious. I think Brandon's character could have been more explored, but I wasn't too sad about him being booted first. Anyways, awesome first chapter. Keep up the good work. --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 23:31, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : I really appreciate your comments. I didn't expect to get this much attention. And, yeah, the only reason I decided to boot myself off is because I couldn't decided over who to boot. Thanks, again, for the comment. ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 16:58, June 10, 2010 (UTC) This chapter was just win. My favorite part? The "8008". I was LMAO when I read the next few lines. XDDDD. Fantastic job so far. Keep up the great work. Webkinz Mania (talk) 10:42, June 10, 2010 (UTC) : I did that part JUST FOR YOU. xD Thank you for the comments and positive remarks. ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 16:58, June 10, 2010 (UTC) That was a WIN! Chapter. My favourite part's all Cartar and Terry part's and Webbys 8008 thing XDDD TotalDramaFan1000 16:23, June 10, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you!! I hope to make Chapter 3 even better. ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 16:58, June 10, 2010 (UTC) That was e''pic''! Webby's 8008 thing was win. XDDDD. Really awesome job so far! I hope you continue this great ''work. --'CD-TDA' (talk and ) 18:04, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you. ^_^ ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 16:01, June 21, 2010 (UTC) 8008 was epic! XDDDDDDD Kinda sad Chuck got eliminated... And, I ''love your writing. Lookin' forward for chapter 3. ^^ --Dr. Totaldramaman Then talk to me. 21:53, June 10, 2010 (UTC) : More to come after a while. :D ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 16:01, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I love this FF it's EPIC XDTotalDramaFan1000 14:35, June 19, 2010 (UTC) : I try, I try. Nothing's too good for the fans. ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 03:04, June 23, 2010 (UTC) OMG Ryan Conf was EPIC XDDDDTotalDramaFan1000 22:12, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : I knowwwwwwwwwwwww, right? ;) XD ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 03:04, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Awesome episode! I loved the growing conflicts. Keep up the good work (except for the NalydXRyan moments). *shivers* --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 22:50, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : It's not going to go any far than what you just saw... It was like a Noah-Cody thing, one major episode. That's it............................. or is it? You of all people know I'm loaded with surprises ;) Keep reading. :D ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 03:04, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Great chappy, but I don't get the elimination table... Main? Cameraman? Sports? Weather? Gossip? :| --Dr. Totaldramaman Then talk to me. 00:51, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, I'm sure that confused a lot of people. I know I already explained it to you in another place, but for the other eyes that may be looking at this. If you're wondering what the information in parentheses next to the character's names were about, it was a reminder to help me with Chapter 5 (They are gone now, but this is for those that saw the information beforehand.) ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 03:04, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Win chapter yet again kinda sorry they were up for elimination since they just broke a camra XDTotalDramaFan1000 14:55, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 5 was awesome. Katherine's "ho" part in the confessional was awesome. Nalyd and Ryan's fighting while Chef was crying was funny, Stefani was pretty hilarious. I loved the part when the Pencils epically fail and destroy the camera, it was hilarious. Pretty good chapter overall. Can't wait for the next one.--''' Mygeto [[User talk:Mygeto|likes to STEAL]] ' 19:47, June 23, 2010 (UTC) : Your comments mean so much, thanks a lot. ^_^ ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 00:08, June 24, 2010 (UTC) 5 words EPIC, EPIC ,EPIC, EPIC and EPIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! serioulsy Nalyd singing never gonna give you up was awesome :D and him confession his love for Tammi might have been EPICER!TotalDramaFan1000 23:56, June 23, 2010 (UTC) : Over use of the word, "epic". O.o Lol, thanks. :) ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 00:08, June 24, 2010 (UTC) EPIC! Katherine was awesome! NalydxTammi... o.O - Kgman04 not on this wiki. : ''There's something to everything. - That's the sentence you HAVE to remember when reading my FanFictions. ;) ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 00:08, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Epic, epic, epic, EPIC! That was just so epic, BB! That had to be the epic-est chapter, yet! NalydXTammi...kind of a surprise, but I guess all will be revealed later. Overall awesome & epic chapter. --'CD-TDA' (talk and ) 00:01, June 24, 2010 (UTC) : Again, per above. :) But, yeah, thanks a lot. Your comments are greatly appreciated. :D ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 00:08, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Brilliant chapter. I enjoyed every inch of it, really...including Tammy's sudden "cast-growth". Nalyd's elimination was indeed surprising. Well, Nalyd, looks like I win this round. XD --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 02:49, June 24, 2010 (UTC) IMO, this was the most epic chapter... I loved the twist when the cast found out Ke$ha is Katherine's sister... I loved every centimeter (Ha, TDIFan! >:D :P) of it... Please, countinue your awesome work. :) --Dr. Totaldramaman Then talk to me. 16:23, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Okay, so, here are a bit of TDIFan13's little thoughts... *A Classic Spain-venger Hunt - I loved this episode. I'm normally bored by non-eliminations in fanfictions, but this one definitely moved the plot along in terms of interaction and conflict. And we all know that conflict builds plot, and plot builds a story, and stories are awesome to read. It was awesome to see the Killer Pens win their first challenge in a while. However, it wasn't an elimination challenge. Nevertheless, it still counts. *Potato Prosecution - Johnathan really freaked me out in this episode. I liked it, overall, but I didn't know what the deal was with him. Ryan was hilarious, but I really didn't see Dedrek's elimination coming. I have to admit, he was a humorous character, and I shall miss him. And, side-note; the Killer Pens lost again?! What is wrong with them? I have a feeling that the Screaming Pencils are going to be the dominating team by the merge, which saddens me. Still, I loved every millimeter (yes, millimeter, MTDM) of the chapter. All I can say is keep up the great work, and I look forward to reading the rest of "Total Drama 101". --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 03:57, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- And, here are Bbhinton15's responses to your little thoughts... * A Classic Spain-venger Hunt - I can't believe people actually liked this one. I will honestly say that I hurried to get this one finished, so I could get back to eliminating people, but thank you. * Potato Prosecution - I really just wanted Johnathan to flat out, '''lose' it'' in one episode, and I chose this one. It probably won't be permanent, you know? And, thank you, I hope to entertain you with Chapters 9 and 10. ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 16:49, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- Chapter 7 was Epic I like spain :). Chapter 8 was even EPICER food fight's are win :) and the truck tier thing reminded me of Ed Edd n Eddy XDTotalDramaFan1000 13:10, June 26, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you! And, believe it or not, I did get the "truck tire" joke from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy. :P It was too funny, I couldn't pass it up. ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 16:49, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I thought Nalyd was gonna win this. My bad, Nice FF and good chapters TDA ROCKS Que idiotas! 16:41, June 26, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, a few people were disappointed in Nalyd's early leaving, but they shall be okay. And, don't forget. Nalyd's not/wasn't the only antagonist in this FF. He was more of a Justin bad guy. Don't forget about the others. ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 16:49, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I was surprised on Nalyd's elimination, but this really shows how evil Ryan is and I like it. Before, there used to be like... two people that are evil on the Pens, but now: it focuses it on one person, Ryan, as the Mr. Evil. Chapter seven was fantastic and I loved the translations you put to the side for the people who don't speak spanish and for them to not go on Google Translator for 500 hours looking for the sentence. XD. Chapter eight however really got me. I was really upset how Dedrek got eliminated. I loved how he acted and he was a core funny character in my own opinion. That what I liked about him. I hope he returns, if people can return, because he was an awesome character, with some good jokes here and there. I can't wait for chapter nine and ten dude, keep up the good work! :P Webkinz Mania (talk) 17:27, June 26, 2010 (UTC) : For Chapter Seven, I know, right? Always thinking of my readers. xD Chapter Eight, yeah, I didn't really want to eliminate Dedrek, but I had to choose someone. Everyone else had reason to stay. :( Chapter Nine's up now, and Chapter 10's coming your way! Thanks for the feedback. ^_^ ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 17:35, June 28, 2010 (UTC) O.O I MISSED TWO CHAPTERS!?!? Noooooooooo! I'll get to ir tight away! :D Wow, I'm in a good mood. xD --Dr. Totaldramaman Then talk to me. 16:02, June 27, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks!! ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 17:35, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Chappy 7 was great... I liked every micrometer (yes, Ryan, micrometer >:D) of it... I'm currently reading chappy 8, and wanted to say something... For my upcoming fic, I was gonna make a Food Fight first episode. xD --Dr. Totaldramaman Then talk to me. 16:31, June 27, 2010 (UTC) : I'm guessing the "meter" thing is an inside joke between you two. And, you can still make a food fight, if you'd like. Just don't use Mashed Potatoes as your only food. :) xD Thanks for the feedback! ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 17:35, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Once again, Chapter 9 was a great non-elimination chapter. I loved every nanometer (yes, NANOmeter, MTDM) of it. *grins* --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 03:45, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : Per above for the "meter" thing, and thanks a lot! :D ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 17:35, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Webby was win in this chapter, starting with the money and then with the lightbulb. He's a smarter Jude. XD. I like how he actually somewhat somehow caused Lille's elimination. Really good chapter Bb! I can't wait for the next chapter dude. Webkinz Mania (talk) 21:32, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, I was glad that someone caught the fact that a simpler person like Webby just caused someone's elimination, who could have went far in the competition. :P Glad you enjoyed it. ^_^ ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 16:23, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Another epic chapter, BB. I l''oved Webby in this chapter, and Ariel & Tammi's storyline is interesting, IMO. The Stefani/Terry was kind of predictable...but really unexpected at the same time, in my opinion. Great work, I can't wait for the next chapter --'CD-TDA' (talk and ) 21:42, July 1, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks so much for your feedback. ^_^ ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 16:23, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Awesome chapter. Ryan scared me. :'( --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 21:48, July 1, 2010 (UTC) : Ryan will be okay in the next chapters. I promise you he gets more vicious/out of control. ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 16:23, July 15, 2010 (UTC) That was EPIC. Stefani and Terry making out was Epic. Cartar cursing was EPIC. Ryan singing Somewhere thats Green was REALL EPIC XDDDD. Cant wait for Chapter 11 ;).TotalDramaFan1000 21:55, July 1, 2010 (UTC) : Thank youuuuuu! ^_^ ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 16:23, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I read all of French episode last night on my iPod and I 'LOVED' it! I loved every picometer ''(PICO, Ryan, PICO) of it! This ff is epic and I'll read the latest chappy soon... --Dr. Totaldramaman Then talk to me. 21:56, July 1, 2010 (UTC) : I guess this gag is still going on. Thank you for loving it so much. :) ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 16:23, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ...I loved every pico of a bacteria of Chapter 11. I don't know if that made sense, but, yeah. --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 02:20, July 8, 2010 (UTC) : O.o ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 16:23, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Epic chapter, sad elimination. Though it was reasonable. I can't wait for the next chapter.--''' Mygeto [[User talk:Mygeto|likes to STEAL]] ' 04:36, July 8, 2010 (UTC) : Thank youuuuuu. :D ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 16:23, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 12 was awesome. It really was hilarious. I'll admit, the challenge ''was a bit of a rip-off, but Chris would do it. The elimination was majorly surprising, you actually had me thinking that Ryan was leaving, to which I thought "then why did he grin at Samantha?" I obviously got my answer. :p --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 18:23, July 11, 2010 (UTC) : Exactly, Chris would do just that. ^_^ And, yeah, I thought the Ryan-Samantha thing was really smart and a little manipulative. :) Thanks for enjoying it. ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 16:23, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I guess I win, Ryan. Tee hee. Chapter 12 was so epic. I actually knew Jonathon was leaving, but when Ryan was about to, I was totally off-course and said "WTF!?!?!? WHY WOULD HE ELIMINATE THE MAIN ANTAGONIST NOW???!!!???!?" :P Then I kept reading, and was all "Oh, I was right..." x] --Dr. Totaldramaman Then talk to me. 19:03, July 11, 2010 (UTC) : MTDM wins!! xD And, thank you. :P It's all the more drama, man. ^_^ ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 16:23, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 12 was hilarious. I loved the part when everybody went all frantic to get the hall pass and how they all epically failed and got covered in the sauce. I expected Johnathan would get eliminated, but it was cool how it happened, with Ryan using the hall pass that everybody forgot about.--''' Mygeto [[User talk:Mygeto|likes to STEAL]] ' 01:00, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : Ryan's getting more and more vicious. Thank you for enjoying it. Very appreciated. :D ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 16:23, July 15, 2010 (UTC) TERRY IS GONNA GET IT :'(TotalDramaFan1000 00:31, July 14, 2010 (UTC) : :| ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 16:23, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Merge. :) Chapter 13 was epic. I didn't expect to see these exact returnees, well, except Nalyd. Chef was hilarious in this episode, and the author really seems to write his character well and accurately. I found it humorous when Zach owned Samantha and smacked her against the wall. Though it sucked how the person who got third place was gypped out of a prize (>~>). Epic chapter overall.--' Mygeto [[User talk:Mygeto|likes to STEAL]] ' 11:16, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : Yep, yep, it's merge time. ^_^ And, yes, exactly. Except for Nalyd, I didn't want ''anyone knowing who was coming back. The author told me to tell you thank you about the Chef comment. ^_^"" And, yes, Tammi had to fool Jeff a little more to finally get him to crack and realize how she really is. :P Thank you for reading. :D ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 16:23, July 15, 2010 (UTC) While I dislike the returneees - or rather a'' returnee very much ''*cough* Nalyd, trying to steal the million dollars away from me, you fat cow *cough*, I can safely say that this was an amazing chapter. I don't even know what ROTC is, but it looks like Zach does, apparently. Chef is really scary, just sayin'. Ryan pulled the ol' immunity trick again?! I'll admit, that was surprising; the fact that you re-used it when no one expected it. Webby's elimination was alright, since I didn't, and don't really care for him. XD --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 17:14, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : Nalyd only returned just for you. ^_^ Hehe, and ROTC, basically, is like a school sponsored "boot-camp" to prepare people for the army, or to make them stronger, whichever comes first. And, yeah, he did it again, but it was different this time because it was part of a trade. And, yeah, people really aren't caring much for Webby's elimination. :s I just like how I did it. Some Lilie payback. xD But, thanks. :P ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 17:47, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Nice chapter. I admit that I didn't expect you to re-use the immunity hall pass thing again. Webby's elimination wasn't sad, nor happy, it was neutral for me at least. I liked his character, but I didn't love ''it. The challenge was good, and Chef's lines were even better, as they seemed like he could actually say them. I'm not so happy about the returnees though. Dedrek returning is good. However, I don't think Nalyd & Lilie should've returned. But, that's just me. A really epic chapter, with its up and downs, but about 95% of them being ups. Also, on a sidenote, who do you like writing as the most, BB? --'CD-TDA' (talk and ) 17:36, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : Thank youuuuu. And, wow. Everyone's hating on Nalyd. xD I think I'm the only one that wanted Nalyd to return. :P Lol, and, honestly, I love writing as Ryan. With him, you ''can't go too small and you can never go too big, since he's an antagonist. I just love writing his scoffs and groans and insulting comments. It makes the story more interesting. :) ~ [[User:Bbhinton15|'BB']] ~ Talk to me! 17:47, July 15, 2010 (UTC) OMG Ryan is being mean to Tony I mean Terry :'(TotalDramaFan1000 19:33, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : All the more reason to keep reading. :) ~''' [[User:Bbhinton15|Bbhinton15 ']][[User talk:Bbhinton15|talks,]] '&''' 06:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Loved Chapter 14! Especially the end of the challenge with Stefani! I thought the elimination was great, too. : Thank you. :) Your comments are greatly appreciated. :D ~''' [[User:Bbhinton15|Bbhinton15 ']][[User talk:Bbhinton15|talks,]] '&''' 06:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 15 was awesome. Though I must admit the beginning was somewhat boring, but it got a lot better later on during the challenge. The erasers effects on the contestants were humorous. The elimination was interesting, but I didn't understand why Lilie was gunning towards Zach and why she got him eliminated.--''' Mygeto [[User talk:Mygeto|likes to STEAL]] ' 03:10, July 17, 2010 (UTC) : As you know, the beginning scenes are always the ''hardest for me to write, so I knew a boring one would come up at one point. But, thank you for the positive feedback. :) And, if you kept reading, you should see why exactly Lilie wanted Zach eliminated. Thanks a lot. :) ~''' [[User:Bbhinton15|Bbhinton15 ']][[User talk:Bbhinton15|talks,]] '&''' 06:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- Okay, so, here are some more of TDIFan13's little thoughts... *Textbook Crooks - This episode was great. I didn't see anything boring with the beginning, but that's just me. However, Lilie gunning for Zach really did confuse me. It was Webby who caused her first elimination. *Baby, Baby, Baby, Nooooo! - So, firstly, the title made me want to hack myself with a saw. Uhhh, nevertheless, the episode was pretty good. For some reason, probably not as good as the last chapter, but it was still a great chapter. It's like, the semi-worst of the best. That's a terrible way to put it, but moving on. Ryan's constant immunity-theft is really...lucky? But I hated the elimination! Samantha was like, an awesome character. She and Stefani have that wacky tendency to them, and they're both sort of the same characters (except Samantha's crazier), so I wish they interacted a bit more. Really didn't like the elimination, but...good chapter, nonetheless. I'm counting the episodes in hopes that Tammi will finally get eliminated! --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 17:37, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- And, here are some more of Bbhinton15's response... * Textbook Crooks - Thank you, I've hardly gotten any negative feedback over this episode. To be honest, there wasn't really a reason as to why Lilie wanted Zach out, other than her attitude towards winning and picking everyone off (Zach just so happened to be the person caught in her view). * Baby, Baby, Baby, Nooooo! - I believe nobody but me liked the title. Not saying I like Justin, I just thought it was clever. ^_^ Thank you for the feedback, and no, that was a great way to put it. I completely understand. Yeah... Ryan has been getting seriously lucky. I just don't want him to be eliminated just yet, and in that string of episodes, Ryan could have easily left for reasons I could have the other characters list. Also, I really didn't know Samantha was such a fan-favorite. She was one of the hardest characters for me to write as, so her elimination pleased me. Keep reading to find out Tammi's future. Thanks for the feedback, again. ~''' [[User:Bbhinton15|Bbhinton15 ']][[User talk:Bbhinton15|talks,]] '&''' 06:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- Chapter 15 was pretty nice. The characters' separate interactions each other and the babies was hilarious. And the challenge was thought out pretty well. Terry having to deal with the baby and Stefani was pretty funny. And Samantha completely messing with the baby while Dedrek was playing peek-a-boo with it was funny. And I really loved when Samantha and Dedrek tried to tell Chris their baby's name. Nalyd and Ryan's complete disregard for the baby was funny too. Overall pretty epic chapter.--''' Mygeto [[User talk:Mygeto|likes to STEAL]] ' 11:09, July 23, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you so much. I worked really hard on that one. I was going to include a "fake marriage" scene somewhere, but people would blow that out of proportion. But, again, thank you. It's comments like these that keep me going. '~''' [[User:Bbhinton15|''Bbhinton15 '']][[User talk:Bbhinton15|''talks,]] '&''' 06:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 16 has to be the best chapter yet. The best part? Ace. He was HILARIOUS. Double elimination! Nice! : Best chapter yet to me, as well. Thank you! ~''' [[User:Bbhinton15|Bbhinton15 ']][[User talk:Bbhinton15|talks,]] '&''' 06:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) This episode was already awesome to begin with, but when Ace came, it just became incredibly hilarious. This is definitely up there on the best episode list. And nice double elimination.--''' Mygeto [[User talk:Mygeto|likes to STEAL]] ' 06:46, August 1, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you! :D Ace seems to be a fan-favorite non-competing character. I'm definitely gonna have to do something with him. '~''' [[User:Bbhinton15|''Bbhinton15 '']][[User talk:Bbhinton15|''talks,]] '&''' 06:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Ace is like epic, I want more Ace :D, and I wanna buy the Legend of Terry game :DTotalDramaFan1000 Come fly wtih us Come die with us 00:35, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks! And, lol, it seems cool. Reminds me of another game series. ;) ~''' [[User:Bbhinton15|Bbhinton15 ']][[User talk:Bbhinton15|talks,]] '&''' 06:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- :p First time posting on the TD101 talk. I'm gonna write my rating then post a small paragraph behind my rating. Computer Drips Rating: 10/10 This episode was just perfect. It felt like a real episode that was in TDI/A/WT. I was shocked to see someone return. I didn't expect there be a double elimination as well. Social interation was very good as they worked in teams and it was very funny bringing in a non-competior. Random gibberish bleh. But yeah, This was THE best episode up to date. Chapter 17 Rating: 8/10 What made me give this a 8? Lack of interaction. The only true interactions was between Chris and Ryan, Ryan and the plant, NalydxTammi, and Lilie with her "Army". The lines were decent and some chuckles here and there. If this were a real episode, it would probably end up being a neutral episode on a list like you have on your userpage on the main wiki BB. That's all. --Zach (TDADJ) Smiley face! I ♥ 05:53, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- Thank you. First times are always the best. 10/10? Thank you for the rating. I really loved writing this chapter. :) Again, thank you! 8/10. Fair enough. That's a "B-". And, yeah, it was non-elimination, so I didn't put as much effort into this one as I do to the elimination ones. Thanks again, greatly appreciated! ~''' [[User:Bbhinton15|Bbhinton15 ']][[User talk:Bbhinton15|talks,]] '&''' 06:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- Loved chapter 17 BB! As always, excellent job. :) Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 16:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't know why, but I'm a fan of non-elimination episodes. And I thought Chapter 17 was perfect. The plant talking and making Ryan go crazy was epic! Jupiter Snare. xD Loved chapter sixteen. My favorite part would have to be...the whole episode. It was awesome. --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 22:30, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Uhhh...gosh, BB, I don't wanna hurt your feelings or anything, but Chapter 17 is the only chapter of TD101 so far that I don't like. At all. No offense. I just felt it was too wacky and all-over-the-place. Ryan seemed out of character, and everyone seemed to be yelling and sceaming, I just didn't exactly like the plot overall. I apologize, though, if I may have hurt your feelings. --TDIFan13 (My Talk and ) 22:46, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I want chapter 18 ^.^TotalDramaFan1000 [talk:TotalDramaFan1000| This user has winning in his heart 15:11, August 4, 2010 (UTC)